The Last Heir And Two Runaway Princess
by TheAMAZON71
Summary: A young, typical girl discovers that she's a princess. Her father discovers her existence shortly, and brings his daughter home. But trouble will stir when an obsessive man wants to control the world. In this world no one will be safe... OCxEdward, OCxJoshua, OCxWilfred and OCxRoberto.
1. Forbidden Love

**Hey guys, so this is the story I have been talking about in Locked Memories, sorry about stopping it. I really wished I did better with it. *sigh* oh well. Thanks for the reviews for Locked Memories it's really inspired me... So these are the two characters and there might be some slight non-Gree and Gree inside the story, but the rest are my imagination. There will be some magic, like the Magic World and Human World. Well I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Main Character**

**Name: Rosella Stonewood**

**Age: 20**

**Hair Colour: Red, straighten hair**

**Eye Colour: Baby blue**

**Facial Appearance: Dark brown freckles and glasses**

**Favourite Colour: Baby blue**

**Hometown: Charles**

**Birthday: March 2nd**

**Height: 5'7**

**Rosella's Friend**

**Name: Lauren Samuels**

**Age: 20**

**Hair Colour: Brown hair with blonde tips**

**Eye Colour: Green eyes**

**Facial Appearance: Glasses**

**Favourite Colour: Brown**

**Hometown: Charles**

**Birthday: April 16th**

**Height: 5'8**

_21 Years Ago..._

_Inside the Kingdom of Cambridge, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, was crying in the the guest bedroom. She never expected this to hurt her so much. She was merely a commoner but she happened to fall in love with a prince. They both loved each other dearly but his parents wouldn't accept marriage between a commoner and a prince._

_Wiping her tears, she continued to pack her suitcase. Her tears would stain her suitcase as they kept rolling down. Remembering the moments that they first danced at Nobel Michel Castle, how she suddenly ended up in a castle, having their first laugh, their first kiss and their first moment together. Every memory that she spent with him will never disappear. The king and queen of Cambridge ordered her to leave the country and never return._

_The prince of Cambridge disagreed to this choice but his parents ignored him like he was just a servant. Deep down she didn't want to leave. She wanted to be by his side, supporting him in every way. But part of her said that she is making the right decision. She had hoped that she would leave before anyone wakes up, because if she saw someone she would cry even harder. Everyone grew fond of her, they wished that she would be happy with the prince, but they got told off by the king. As she zipped the suitcase suddenly the door opened. Looking up she saw someone she least expected. Her prince, the love of her life._

_Quickly wiping her tears as he made his way towards her. His messy red hair was all over the place, covering his brown eyes. But you could tell that he was crying as well. He's eyes were slightly red and he's T-shirt was covered with wet spots._

_Before she could react he wrapped he's arms around her. "I am so sorry I made you suffer. I hope you can forgive me." He whispered into her ear. His voice was slightly shaking as he spoke. She hesitantly put her arms around his back as she rested her head against his chest. "I don't want you to leave." He tightened his grip on her. It was so tight she could hardly breathe. She felt something dripping on her head, which was his tears._

_"Let go." She whispered softly. "Let go!" She growled loudly and pushed him away. Startled by her action the prince fell on his bottom. Regretting her actions, she lifted her suitcase from the bed and gently putting in on the ground. "Goodbye." She walked past him and closed the door gently. She closed the door so no one could see the prince's appearance and how terrible he looks._

_Walking down the door the only sound was her suitcase being rolled away. Her breathing managed to calm down as she made her way to the front gate and entering the car. _

_Two days later after she left the castle, she returned to her hometown. Charles. In front of her view was a small cottage. It looked rusty and old but the plants made it more alive. Opening the white wooden gate, suitcase in hand she walked up the small stairs and soon she was standing in front of the door. Taking deep breathes she knocked on the door._

_'Knock Knock' _

_She could hear footsteps coming to the door. With a loud click of the lock being opened, there stood her mother. Her mother was like an identical twin compared to her. "Isabella, what's wrong." Her mother peered into her face as her eyes showed concern. "Come in, come in." Ushering her inside she quietly closed the door, locking it being. "What happened, sweetheart? I haven't heard from you in two weeks." Her mother cupped her daughter's face gently. "Mom, I need your help." Isabella's eyes glittered. _

_Then she said the most shocking words, that a mother wouldn't expect. "I'm pregnant."_

**~~~ 21 Years Later ~~~**

_Urgh! Class was annoying especially with Brittany. She always thinks that she's the popular one. Show off. Since her locker was next to mine, I had to watch her fix her hair, her outfit and her make up. Sometimes I feel like smacking the locker on her face. It's always tempting but I have to restrain myself._ "Hey girl! How was the party?!" _Her friends_ _spoke way too loud, it's like having your earphones to max._

"The party was boring, too many fairies and wizards." She locked her locker facing her facing her friends. "You know I wish the magic idiots never existed. Life would be better without them." She snickered. I felt my blood boil. _How dare she say that. She's lucky that she's alive if legendary's existed. We saved them from wars, death and other many important things._ "What were you saying Brittany?" I slammed my locker.

She slowly turned around. Her brown eyes widening, as she realised I was listening. "Oh I didn't mean you Rosella, I know that your mother is a fairy but I didn't mean that." She faked a smile, showing her innocence. "Then what were you saying?" I questioned her again. She suddenly was flustered. "Screw this! This is a free world I can say whatever I want."

"Which gives me reason to call your a selfish bitch!" I swore at her.

"How dare you, you idiot!" Her eyes were like daggers. "I thought you said I wasn't an idiot." My right hand was on her hip. "Well your more than a idiot, your mother is a whore, she probably slept with a man and never knew who your father is." She spat at me. _That bitch! I don't know what possessed me, but having my maths book in my hand, forced me to take action. So I hit her with it._

**XXXXX**

"I can't believe you did that, Rosella Woodstone!" After the incident I landed myself in the principals office. Wearing a blue sweater which matched my eyes and dark blue jeans along with my red hair in a ponytail, made me feel like a dork. Well including my freckles and glasses.

"You broke a students nose with a book." The principal was waving her hands around. "I thought about expelling you but since you've been a great student through the past year, I've decided to give you a week of suspension." Suspension?! This will look so bad in my doctors degree. Yep that's right! I want to become a doctor. My grandma and my mom passed away from cancer, leaving me in an orphanage at three. "I've already let your guardians know about this situation so you can take Lauren with you at home." Lauren got suspended as well. _Oh boy... We are so in trouble when we get home._

After thirty more minutes of being lectured I left the office as I watched Brittany's parents glaring at me. "You won't get away with this!" He father pointed a finger in front of my face. "Now I can never be a model!" Brittany started sulking and her father returned, comforting the devil. I covered my mouth to hide the smile.

"Rose!" I turned around seeing Lauren wearing her backpack. She has brown hair with blonde tips and her eyes were chocolate brown. She too, wears glasses. _Most kids at school call us nerds or dorks. But we don't care because if anyone messes with us, they will have more than a broken nose. Lauren and I met each other in the orphanage when we were five years old. Her parents died at a car accident, only she survived._

"I can't believe you broke her nose!" She exclaimed. Says the one who threw a kid in the bin. "Well the principal said we have to go home since we both got suspended." I changed the subject because I didn't want the whole world to know what I did. "Fine..." She pouted and we walked over to me locker, grabbing my bag and books. "She totally deserved that." She whispered to herself. "Come on, let's go." I swung my bag onto my back and we left school grounds. "I should give you a trophy for the most bravest person ever." I sighed loudly. Even though we left school she still hasn't dropped the topic. "Okay let's-" I was cut off when I heard someone coughing, loudly.

Turning around I saw an old man having a coughing fit. "Come on, let's help him!" We both dashed towards the man. "Are you okay, sir?" I rubbed his back, gently. "Thank you, you saved my life, girls." His words made Lauren and l flustered. My cheeks were burning red. "Uhh..." His gaze then turned to my necklace.

"Might I ask where did you get that?" Looking down at my necklace. The string was metal gold with a rose in the middle, with thorns around it. "My mother gave it to me when I was young. She said the man she loved gave it to her." I told him the story. His eyes were widening slightly. Before he could speak any further a car pulled over and a young man with black hair with amazing green eyes walked up towards the man. "Are you okay, my lord?" His face was full of concern. Lord? Who is this guy? "I'm fine, thanks to these young ladies." He made me flustered again. "I thank you for helping him." The man bowed upon us and went to help the old man. "One moment Zain." So that's he's name.

The old man removed two envelopes from his pocket. "Please accept these." He handed the envelopes to us. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your names." Oh! This time Lauren spoke for me. "I'm Lauren and this is my friend Rosella." When I opened the envelope my mouth dropped. Wha-?! Nobel Michel Castle?! The the hell is this guy?! "Not to be rude or anything but what's your name?" His eyes wavered and he brought Lauren closer together. "I'm Lord Michel, but you can call me Mike." He smiled and walked towards Zain. "I look forward to seeing you two again." He waved and the car drove off.

_Lord Michel?! The Lord Michel?! This day is getting insane, first get suspended and second I meet Lord Michel._

"Well we have no choice but to go." Lauren spoke first after she regained her composure. "We don't want to be rude, right?" I shook my head, mentally. "Right!" Agreeing with her.

"Rosie, don't want to scare you but there's a group of guys in black coming towards us." Her eyes was full of fear. "Come on!" Tugging on her arm, I started dragging her. Their footsteps were getting louder. _I had to jinx it!_ Then a limousine pulled over. "Get in!" A man with blonde hair and brown eyes opened the door. "Christina told us not to go with strangers." Lauren whimpered. "But for today let's make an exception." I spoke pushing her inside the car, slamming the door after I got in. "Go!'" The man ordered the driver.

"Who are you?" I asked our saviour. "I'm Lincoln and I assume that your Rosella." _How the hell does he know my name and who is he?_

"How do you know my name?" I asked again. He smiled. "Where are we going?" I kept pressing questions. "Impatient as always." He looked out the window. _That jackass! If we stop I'm going to kill him!_ I folded my arms tight and looked out the window. "Christina is going to be worried." Lauren clung to my left arm. "Don't worry about that, we've informed Christina about your whereabouts." Lincoln spoke.

"Who were those guys?" I tried to convince Lincoln, on telling us what was happening. He sighed loudly. "Playing twenty questions are we?" "I only asked three." "Just sleep and you'll know soon." I growled loudly. "How am I supposed to know what will happen to us? You guys could be perverts!"

He sighed again and put a hand on my neck. "What are you-?!" The vision turned blurry and I blacked out. _He's so going to pay!_

**XXXXX**

After Rosella blacked out, Lauren also fell asleep. "Did you have to do that Lincoln?" The driver scolded him. "She kept asking too many questions." Lincoln put a hand on his forehead. "Now I have a headache." "Your going to be in big trouble by King Justin."

"I know but it was worth it. But it's going to be worse when we tell her."

"Agreed, she has his personality."

**XXXXX**

"Rise and shine!" I heard curtains being drawn and a brith light filled my eyes. _Ack! Too bright! Wait I never heard this voice before._ Soon my vision became clearer. _Him!_ My blood started to boil. "You!" I got up from the bed and glared at him. "Your so dead!" He then raised a hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." _Huh?_ He pointed at my clothes. I was wearing a black singlet and brown shorts. My hair was down and my glasses was on the bed side table. "I knew you were a perv!" He ignored me and continued. "There's some clothes inside the closet. I'll be waiting outside." Lincoln bowed and walked outside, closing the door behind.

_Urgh!_ I walked over to closet a picked out some clothes. Looking down at my clothes I was wearing a black lace skirt, blue stripped sweater and black ankle boots. I brushing my hair, leaving it down, picking up my glasses, I looked at myself at the mirror. _The clothes looked amazing._

_Why does it feel like I'm missing something? Hmmm... Oh shit! Lauren!_ Opening the door, I dashed down the hallway, leaving Lincoln behind. _Ack!_ I felt a hand on my arm, making me turn around. "Your friend is in the dining room. Follow me." _Tch!_ I followed him and once we were in the dining room, I saw Lauren talking to some guy with red hair and brown eyes. Lauren was wearing a pink summer dress with white heels. She wasn't wearing her glasses, but she looked beautiful without the. The man she was talking to looked like in his forties. "Rose!" Lauren shouted when she saw me and hugged me tight. "Can't...breathe...!" She drew back. "I'm sorry!" I frowned. "Why are you talking so loud? Did those perverts do something to you?" "Hahahaha!" Huh? Turning I saw the man laughing. "Lincoln what did you do to make you think your a pervert?" He's face suddenly turned serious. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make her think like that, your majesty." He bowed deeply, but a smirk was on his face.

_Wait! He said 'majesty'? Where the hell am I? Why am I here?_ "Where am I Lincoln?" He raised his head "Now I am free to a answer your questions." _Finally!_ "We're in the Kingdom of Caimbridge, that's King Justin." He directed his hand towards the king. _That still doesn't answer my questions._ "Your the princess of Caimbridge."

"Eh?!"

**Let's just leave it at that. That was the longest chapter I've ever done. Took my two days to do this chapter. Here's the list of my OCs that's going to be in the story.**

**Name: Justin Evergreen**

**Age: 40**

**Hair Colour: Red hair**

**Eye Colour: Brown eyes**

**Status: King of Caimbridge**

**Name: Annabelle Evergreen**

**Age: 58**

**Hair Colour: Grey hair**

**Eye Colour: Blue eyes**

**Status: Former Queen of Caimbridge**

**Name: Lincoln Jones**

**Age: 22**

**Hair Colour: Blonde hair**

**Eye Colour: Brown eyes**

**Status: Royal Butler**

**Name: Daniel Jones**

**Age: 45**

**Hair Colour: Black hair**

**Eye Colour: Brown eyes**

**Status: Royal Butler**

**Name: Isabella Stonewood**

**Age: 21 (dead)**

**Hair Colour: Brown hair**

**Eye Colour: Blue eyes**

**Name: Yasmine Stonewood**

**Age: 62 (dead)**

**Hair Colour: Black hair**

**Eye Colour: Blue eyes**

**Name: Kanye Stonewood **

**Age: 64 (unknown)**

**Hair Colour: Orange hair**

**Eye Colour: Hazel eyes**

**Yeah I think I got a lot. There will also be some Nobel stuck ups. Their names are Mia and Sarina. There might be some scenes that could be disturbing but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. *falls asleep* So tired...**


	2. I'm a princess?

**Hey guys! I'm glad that your enjoying the fan fiction. Thank you for the reviews and support, it encourages me a lot. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry for the long wait, I've been getting some ideas for this chapter**

_"I'm pregnant." The former lover of a prince announced she is with child. "Oh dear..." Her mother covered her forehead with her hand. If word gets out it could ruin his reputation and hers. She knew she was pregnant for a week now and she hadn't said a single word to him about it. It was for the best, she thought. _

_He was supposed to marry a rich woman with a higher status than her. The only thing she could do of him is just appreciate him from a distance. "Good thing your father doesn't know where you live anymore." Her mother broke the awkward silence. "Mother if someone asks for me, tell them I moved to another country or I moved to the Magic World." Isabella clasped her together as if she was praying. A few minutes a decision was made. "Okay, if your father comes over, I want you to protect yourself, ever since he became a scientist he's been obsessive with power. He mustn't know that our your child will have the Ice Flame. Our grandparents were the guardians of the Ice Flame and if he finds out about us, he'll come after your child." Yasmine, her mother warned her. _

_"Thanks for the warning, Mother. I shall protect my child and make sure she's never in harms way." Isabella swore an oath that they always had to do when they are with child. "But for now how about we made an appointment with the doctor and we can get an ultrasound of the child." Her mother tried to lighten up the mood. Isabella smiled and gently holding both of her hands. "Thank you, your the best mother anyone could have."_

_As they were planning where to put the baby, two suspicious women were looking from their windows. "So that brat baby has the Ice Flame?" The blonde girl spoke, as she revealed her disgust. "We should I gotten the Ice Flame, but no, our ancestors were so blind and gave the power to them. But the power will soon be ours and it will pass on to our children." "You bet!" A brunette girl, agreed with her._

**XXXXX**

"Eh?!" My eyes widened as Lincoln spoke.

"I think you got the wrong girl." Waving my hands. "Your mother's name is Isabella Stonewood, your grandmother is Yasmine Stonewood. They both died of cancer and you were put into an orphanage where you meet Lauren. You also have a black, dragon tattoo on your right arm, your grandfather is a scientist and-" I cut Lincoln off. "Okay! I get it!" That's when a heard the king speak.

"My parents wouldn't allow a marriage between royalty and commoners, so they banished your mother. When she left, my parents arranged a marriage but I turned down the offer. They were furious, of course and once I became king I searched for your mother, only to find out that she passed away. Years later when I was thinking all hope was lost, I received news that she had a daughter." He smiled gently at me. "I never knew that my daughter would be so smart and beautiful." Then he coughed into his hand. "But I did hear about your suspension. Broke a girl's nose?" His eyebrows rose and he tilted his head.

I swallowed loudly. _Please not another lecture. I don't think I can handle being lectured by the king._ "Your just like your mother, always feisty." I stared at him in shock as his smile grew bigger. "She too, broke a noble's nose." He chuckled as he recalled the memory.

"Now Rosella, your butler is Lincoln, Lincoln take could care of her." "Yes, your majesty." Lincoln bowed. "Wait he's my butler? He's deadly and a pervert." I complained. "Now, now Rosie do you want me to ground you?" My father smiled, mischievously. _Grrrr... Now I'm stuck with a creep._ I looked towards my butler and I saw a smirk on his face.

Before I could object to this decision any further a royal butler came inside the room. "You majesty, Lord Michel is here. Apparently to speak with Miss Lauren." I turned to see Lauren. Why would he need to speak with her? "Okay." She got up, walking towards the door. _No! Don't leave me with this idiotic butler!_ While I thinking of that I heard someone clearing their throat. Turning towards the sound, it was Lincoln. Raising an eyebrow, I assumed he could hear my thoughts. _Urgh! I'm so screwed how am I supposed to keep secrets from him?_

"Since Lauren is speaking Lord Michel, would you like to see some photos I took with your mother? I managed to hide some photos." Giggling to myself, I realised my father has the same personality as me. "Okay." I_ guess it wouldn't hurt._ I sat down next to my father as he gathered the photos.

**XXXXX**

**Lauren's PO****V**

As I was called by Lord Michel I walked out of the dining room, following the royal butler. _I wonder what he wants?_

Five minutes later we arrived at our destination. The butler opened an elegant door and revealed two people, Lord Michel and his personal butler Zain. The minute I entered the room, the door was shut. "It's nice to see your okay, Lauren." I turned to Lord Michel who was smiling. "I'm surprised your friend is the princess of Cambridge." Then his face turned serious. "Do you know who your parents are?"

"I can't remember their names, I was only four years old when they were killed." I simply answered. "Your parents were actually the King and Queen of Athena." W_hat? This is insane! First we get suspended, second were in Kingdom, third Rosella is a princess and fourth, now I'm a princess. My life is getting better and better._ "I assume you don't remember?" Lord Michel walked over to me, resting his hands on my shoulders. "There was a speed chase and since the car you were in, rolled over causing you to probably have amnesia. You were found by a lady Christina." _Christina! She took care of the children who had no home. Did she know? If she did why didn't she tell me?_

"When Christina saved you from the wreckage she didn't know who you were." I guess that answered my question. "I know this is a lot to take in... I've arranged a meeting with your uncle who has taken the place as king. You also have two cousins and an aunty. They live in the Kingdom of Lavidia, apparently their Kingdom is now taken over by some rebels who call themselves 'Ice Freezers'. Now you must keep your identity for a three months, same goes for Rosella I assume her father will speak to her about it." Lord Michel smiled at me. It eased to the tension and I somehow managed to accept this. _It makes sense, sort of._

"WHY HAVENT I BEEN INFORMED THAT MY SON HAS A DAUGHTER WITH SOME WRETCHED COMMONER!" Then a loud voice that could of filled the entire Kingdom was yelling. "Oh dear, this is not going to go well for Rosella." Lord Michel had a worried expression. "May I ask, who is that woman?" I asked, curious. "That is the former queen Annabelle Evergreen, Rosella's grandmother." _Oh shiiiit. This is going to end horribly. I need to check on Rosella, she might need a shoulder to cry on. Apparently former queen Annabella is the most arrogant woman and she's very strict rules. Oh Rosella, hang tight!_

**Rosella's POV**

My father, the king has shown me the photos of my mother. _She looked beautiful and she looked so happy. I've also been informed about Lauren's past about being a princess. I was really shocked I never knew that we would be princess. I wonder what life would be if my mother was accepted as the queen. _Disrupting my thoughts, a maid slammed the door open and has a face with panic. _What could of happened?_

"Your majesty, Former Queen Annabella is here. She appears to be very upset. Would you like Princess Rosella taken to her room?" My father turned pale of her words. "No, I can't keep hiding from my mother. Rosella is the only thing that I have treasured I won't let my daughter disappear." After gaining her composure he had a determined expression. _Many thoughts went through my head. I'm not ready to meet my evil grandmother! How on the human world did she find out?_

Few minutes later a woman with grey hair and blue eyes came inside. _She looks very pissed, like she can destroy a planet. I wanted to run but I couldn't I lost the ability to move and I was scared of what she was going to do._ "JUSTIN! WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN INFORMED THAT MY SON HAS A DAUGHTER WITH SOME WRETCHED COMMONER!" She banged her hand on the table, her voice was so loud the walls could fall. My face turned pale and I was tempted to escape. _I never knew that my grandmother would be so cruel. I wonder if my grandfather was nicer. If he was alive it would of been easier. But of course I have to deal with the devil._

"You have to accept this mother! I have always loved one woman, but now she's deceased and the only thing I have left of her is my child, Rosella." My father stood up and walked towards his mother. She didn't pay any attention as she glared at me. She looked like she was trying to kill me with her eyes. I wanted to crawl into a hole. "I will not accept this!" She spat out the words. "Guards take this woman out of this Kingdom, if she dare comes near have her beheaded." She ordered the guards. _Beheaded?! That's going way too far!_ The guards walked to me. "Don't lay a finger on her!" My father pointed at the guards. They walked back and stood back into their position.

"You have to accept this mother, or would you rather have the Paige family to take over our Kingdom?" Her face turn into hatred. "Fine! But I will never accept this filthy commoner as my granddaughter." With that, she stormed off, slamming the door behind. _Oh god._

I buried my face into my hands. _If I had never existed, this would never of happened. I don't know if I can do this._ "Rosella." I heard him mutter and felt a hand on my head. "Don't worry she'll accept you." _I don't know, I don't know._

**XXXXX**

After that I was taken to my room and Lincoln was getting preparations ready for Lord Michel's party. _Urgh dancing... I don't hate dancing it's just I find it fun.. But I'm more worried about my grandmother._

"She doesn't accept me Lauren. What am I going to do?" I asked Lauren. She sighed. "I don't know Rose, our lives have changed, we're both princess. Then a slip of paper slid underneath the door. "Could you get it Lauren?" Groaning, she lifted herself off the bed and grabbed the sheet of paper. "So... What does it say?" Her face paled. What now?! Her hand shaking slightly, she passed the note to me.

_You think you can pretend to be my son's daughter. Your just a wretched commoner who has no pride. Your mother was such a slut as she pretend to be innocent. She wanted this to happen. She never loved your father or you. So how about you just leave because he finds out your little secret it's all over for you. He'll have you beheaded. Don't get too comfortable._

_Now I'm being blackmailed from my grandmother and I have no secrets to hide. What is she talking about? She's never going to let this go._ Groaning I grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it, a muffled screamed filled the room. _Why does she hate me so much? Can't she accept me?_

**Poor Rosella she has to deal with her very upset grandma. Well I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	3. The King of Athena

**I've already made three legendary's but who is the fourth one?**

**~~ Alex from The Black Cats is a legendary, guardian of the Fire Dragon ~~**

**~~ Danica from Sparks Fly is a legendary, guardian of the Dark Dragon ~~**

**~~ And Angel from The Last Heir and Two Runaway Princess is a legendary, guardian of the Light Dragon ~~**

**Legendary's are powerful and they maintain the balance between the human world and magic world. There was originally eight legendary's but they locked four legendary's or did they? Each legendary has a dragon, Light dragon, Techno dragon, Water dragon, Nature dragon, Ice dragon, Fire dragon, Electric dragon and Dark dragon. Legendary's can also take any form as a demon, vampire and other magic being. They can use any spells and you don't want to piss a legendary off. **

**Well I won't waste any of your time!**

**XXXXX**

**Rosella's POV**

_~~ Dream Starts ~~_

_"Oh Isabella! She has your eyes! I'm so proud of you!" _

_"Be quiet, Mother you'll wake her."_

_"So... What's her name?"_

_"I've been thinking about naming her after grandma. Rosella."_

_"Oh dear..."_

_"Rosella Stonewood."_

_"A perfect name for a perfect baby."_

_~~ Dream Ends ~~_

My eyes instantly opened. The room was quiet expect for my heavy breathing. Looking to the window which was still covered by the elegant curtains, it was bright. I could hear several people walking past my door. Burying my face into my face, I could feel the wetness from my face. _It's been a while since I heard their voices. So I was actually named by my great grandmother. I wonder if I could ask one of my mother's friends if I could find some albums._

CLICK

The door opened quietly and my butler Lincoln entered. "Good to see your awake." Walking over to the curtains he opened them. "Ack!" Shielding my eyes from the bright light I turned the other way. "Get dressed in fifteen minutes, Lauren's uncle, King of Athena is coming in two hours and I'm supposed to teach you manners. Let's hope your not useless." With that he walked outside, closing the door behind him. J_ackass! Why did I have to have him as my butler?_

Lifting myself from the bed I walked over to closet. _Hmmm... What would be formal meeting the King?_ I spent two minutes picking an outside which was:

A Chi Chi London Statement Mid-length Sleeveless A-line and a Alaïa Cutout suede boots.** A/N: The clothes are from Polyvore! :)**

Looking at myself at the mirror I looked completely different. As I went to my own personal bathroom I saw a note. _Instead of using glasses, how about you try wearing contacts? I got them blue to match your eyes. Love Father._ _Contacts? I've never worn contacts. Does it hurt?_ To scared to touch them I walked towards my bedroom door, opening it. I saw a young maid, fixing the decorations. "Umm.." When she heard me speak she bowed deeply. "Princess Rosella! Is there something wrong?" She raised her head. I'm never going to get used to the princess. "Umm.. Do you know how to put contacts on?" I spoke, nervously and my cheeks were bright red.

She smiled and nodded. "I do!" "Could you help me put them on I've never had contacts and my father gave them to me?" It felt weird saying 'father'. "Of course. Natalie! Tell Katie that I'm helping Princess Rosella." "Okay!"

**XXXXX**

"Does it hurt?" She peered at my face. "A little.. I'm really going to have to get used to having contacts." She giggled like a school girl. "Thank you so much for helping me." As I thanked her as she blushed. "It's not a problem. If you excuse me, your highness." She hurriedly left the bathroom, with her cheeks still red. Haha! I think I'm going to enjoy being a princess.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Princess Rosella, are you-" Lincoln cut himself as he saw me. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were wide. "Do I look bad?". Shaking his head mentally he hid face. "You look... Beautiful." Smiling to myself I leaned against the sink cabinet. "So... What do I have to learn?" Turning his face to me he regained his composure. "Your very first princess training." _Hmm. How bad could this be for two hours?_

**XXXXX**

_Okay... I regret everything I said. Literally everything! This training is stupid! And the most embarrassing lesson was I had to dance with Lincoln. My cheeks are still red. I wanna go home to the orphanage!_ "Okay now the history of Cambridge. What is the most important law for the royal of the Cambridge?" I know this one! "The prince or princess must be married before they turn 21... What?!" I_'m turning 21 next year! Noooooo! I'm too young to be married yet! Now I really want to leave this Kingdom! _

"Correct expect for your screaming and you cannot say what! It's I beg your pardon!" Lincoln scolded me. Groaning for the millionth time I buried my face on the open book. _I wonder how much luck Lauren is? I haven't seen her all day. I bet you she doesn't have to live with these stupid rules._

KNOCK KNOCK

Quickly raising my head as the door opened another maid I haven't seen yet, entered. "The King of Athena has arrived." Yay! _I wanted to hug the maid for saving me but I can't. :( These rules are too strict!_

"After you, your highness."

"Are you still upset about that rule?" My butler asked me as we were walking towards the meeting room. "Yes because I'm going to be married by the time I turn 21." I growled at him. "King Justin wanted to change the rule but the former queen Annabelle wasn't happy with his choice so she practically bribed the ministers to decline the request." "And how do you know she bribed the ministers?" "I 'accidentally' heard the conversation." Sighing to myself I wondered why my grandmother was so upset.

"Okay, ready to meet your friend's uncle?" Lincoln asked as we stood in front of the door. Nodding, he slowly opened the door. A man with blonde hair and hazel eyes was hugging Lauren.

"Rose!" Lauren finally noticed me and escaped the arms of her uncle. "You look amazing." "Thanks." "You must be Princess Rosella." Lauren's uncle spoke. "Yes, your majesty." I bowed. "Lauren has told me so much about you. I'm glad she's met a wonderful friend and a princess." _Don't blush, don't blush!_ "T-thank you." Raising my head, I knew I blew it. _I'm blushing!_ "I've also heard about your grandmother not accepting you. I assure you I will help you gain her trust." Flustered, I hurriedly spoke. "You don't have to!" Dismissing me with his hand (in a gentle way), he looked towards me father who was sitting across from him.

My father hesitantly nodded, accepting his help. "Now! There's a party going on with Lord Michel and he has invited you two. He also told me that you saved his life." My father spoke this time. G_eez! He doesn't have to go too far, he was just having a coughing fit._ "Great! Uncle, King Justin, could Rosella and I visit Christina." Lauren pleaded the two kings. "Christina?" King Steven frowned. - Lauren's uncle.

"She's our orphanage care taker." I explained. "Of course, but take Lincoln with you." Father said. _Wha-?! Why can't he stay behind?! My day is getting worse by the minute._ "Thank you! Bye uncle!" Lauren grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the castle, with Lincoln following us behind. We entered a car and drove to Charles.

**XXXXX**

As we finally arrived in Charles and entering our home, Christina rushed towards us, pulling us to a tight embrace. "Can't breathe!" She removed her arms slowly and her hands on our cheek. "I was so worried about you two, haven't arrived home yesterday and then I find out that you two are princess!" Tears were rolling down. "Christina..."

"I'm okay!" She wiped her tears. "The children miss you two, how about you play with them?" We both nodded and opened the door to be bombarded with children. "Rose! Lauren!" "Kyaah!" We both fell backwards as they kids climbed on top of us. _My back!_

Suddenly I felt the weight on top of me disappear. "Remember what Christina taught you kids?" A woman scolded them. "Don't bombard Rose and Lauren." They hung their heads. The woman giggled. "Here." A hand was being shown in front of me. "Thanks." Taking her hand I finally had a chance to see what she looked like. She had brown hair, hazel eyes and a tanned skin. "My name is Samantha, Samantha Green." She held her hand out again. "Rosella, Rosella Stonewood." We shook hands, she looks familiar but where. "Angel!" The kids eyes lit up and ran towards the girl called Angel. "Ack!"

They all wrapped their arms around her legs. Her cheeks turned bright red. Angel had white hair with orange eyes and orange tattoos. She's a legendary? "Hey kids! How about you let me speak with my sister." The kids removed their arms and made a pathway for her. "Sam! I was wondering around for ya and I expected you would be here." "Oh!" Samantha looked guilty. "Sorry I just had to help out the kids with learning. However meet Rosella Stonewood." "Stonewood?" Angel looked into my eyes as if she was trying to find something. "The name is Angel, Angel Green, Samantha's sister." We shook hands. "Well kids! Let's have fun!" The legendary ran outside as the kids screamed with delight. "Haha! She never changed." Samantha laughed to herself. "Well nice meeting you, I have a feeling we'll meet each other again. Bye." She waved as she walked outside.

"They're pretty good lying." Lincoln whispered in my ear. "And why's that?" He chuckled. "Samantha and Angel are actually the princess of Magic, but they ran away because of a law that someone placed. The law was to restrain Angel." "Because she's a legendary?" Lincoln nodded. "King Justin and King Steven, have been keeping their identity a secret. But Samantha's right, you will meet them again."

**XXXXX**

After that we left the orphanage. "Gotta go." Lincoln said. "W-wait!" Turning around, he was gone. "Okay since Lincoln is gone about you and I ha-... Lauren?" Looking around, Lauren was gone. I sighed, _my legs hurt I'm going to sit down on a park bench._

_I am forever in your debt, park bench! It felt paradise when I sat down._ Closing my eyes I finally relaxed. "Kyaah! _Run! A witch is attacking!" A w-witch?! Let's hope she doesn't come this way._ "Run, you idiot!" Someone grabbed my arms, causing me to open my eyes. "H-hey!" I roughly pulled my arm back and rubbed it as it revealed a red mark.

Out of nowhere a lightning struck in front of me, causing me to fall on my butt. _Oww!_ The witch was suddenly in front of me and she raised her hands above her head. "Your done!" A huge lighting ball developed in her hands and she threw at me. "Kyahh!" I shielded myself preparing for the worst. However my legs managed to run. _Thank goodness my legs aren't aching anymore. I didn't know where my legs were taking me but I tried my best outrun the witch, who kept constantly chasing after me._

**XXXXX**

My legs took me to a beautiful park nearby. Today really isn't my day. My legs were shaking due from running too much. My face is red from running and I was very sweaty. I had trouble trying to regain my breath. _Where's my puffer?_ Pulling my puffer from my dress pocket, I raised the puffer to my mouth. I pressed it twice and I slowly caught my breath. I_ wonder if I should get back home now? The party is today!_ Pulling my phone out I dialed Lincoln's number.

Lincoln: Hello?

Rosella: ... It's me... I need... a ride back... to the castle...

Lincoln: You okay?

Rosella: I'll explain everything later...

My body felt light all of a sudden and I lost conscious.

**Third Person's POV**

Six princes and their butlers were currently walking around a park. They princes managed to finish their royal duties and were given free time before they have to attend Lord Michel's party.

"Rosella?! Answer!" A young man was screaming. "Did anyone hear that?" Edward asked as he looked around. "Look!" Roberto pointed out a red headed girl unconscious. Her red hair was sprawled all over the place. Her right hand laying on her stomach and her left arm close to her face. They immediately ran towards the woman and someone kept screaming on the phone.

Alberto grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear.

Alberto: Hello?

Lincoln: Who is this? What have you done to Rosella?!

Alberto: We found her unconscious on the ground. May I ask for your name?

Lincoln: I'm Ethan, Rosella's brother. Where are you?

Alberto: At a park where a dolphin fountain is.

Lincoln: Thanks, could you stay with her just in case something might happen?

Alberto: Of course.

'Ethan' hang up the phone as he rushed outside the castle gates to retrieve the princess. Meanwhile...

"Who was that, Al?" Roberto asked. "Her brother, Ethan is coming to collect her. Her name is Rosella." Alberto explained. "What could of caused this?" Wilfred looked around her unconscious body. "She's asthmatic." Glenn pointed out her asthma puffer. They all waited for Rosella's 'brother' to arrive.

Few minutes later...

Lauren was reunited with Lincoln as they caught up with Rosella's unconscious body. "What happened?" Lauren asked as she bent down, peering Rosella's face. "Thank you for staying with my sister." Lincoln bowed at them. Then he gently picked up Rosella's body and carried her in his arms. Her left arm was hanging. As Lincoln picked Rosella up, Lauren grabbed her phone and puffer, also bowing down to them. "Thank you." Raising her head she ran, catching up with Lincoln.

**Hey guys! How was the chapter? Well next chapter is the party and something shocking will happen to Rosella. We finally met the princes and met Samantha and Angel. I've been thinking maybe doing an ice bucket challenge for be my princess. If anyone wants to help me with story ideas that would be great.**

**theAMAZON71 out...**


	4. Lord Michel's Party

**Rosella's POV**

_Ugh... Why does my head hurt so much? What happened? The only thing I remembered was blacking out._ "How is she, doctor?" A familiar voice spoke. _Is that Lincoln? Am I home? What happened to Lauren, is she still in Charles? How long have I been out, anyway?_ "She's alright now, nothing serious. Just make sure she doesn't push herself too much." The doctor responded. "Thank you." "Don't worry about it, I'm just doing my job." Then I heard footsteps leaving the room.

"I know your awake." _How did he know? Sometimes he amazes me._ Slowly opening my eyes I realised I was in my bedroom. "What happened?" I asked as I put my hand on my forehead, sitting up on the bed. "You ran too much and fainted. Your asthma puffer didn't help as much because it was nearly empty. A group of men found you lying in the park, luckily you didn't hang up the phone or else you would still be there... Lauren is in her room, she's been asking for you. But first... try not to panic." _Panic, why?_ "Did something happen?" Lincoln scratched his head, as if he was trying to make up an excuse.

"Lincoln, what's happened?" I stood up from the bed, standing in front of my butler who still wasn't giving me an answer. He sighed loudly and grabbed my shoulders pulling me towards a mirror. _Wha-?! How did this happen?_ Looking at my reflection, I had blue tattoos on my right half body. "H-how did this happen? I thought you have to be born as a legendary to have these tattoos." Lincoln removed his hands from my shoulders and leaned against a wall. "But now we might have a slight problem. Remember when we met Samantha and Angel." I nodded, curious why he's talking about them. 'There is a man called Erik Hammolton and he wanted to use Angel for evil. Every legendary carry great power and they can never open or reveal the power because it's only used if it's an emergency. There are 8 legendarys, only 4 are revealed because the others are kept in secret because if anyone knew that there's 4 more left they will hunt them down. Angel carries the Light Dragon, I know that there's two girls called Danica who carries the Dark Dragon and Alex who carries the Fire Dragon. We've discovered that you carry the Ice Dragon and some other power."

_Wow... Maybe I could talk with the 4 legendarys, learn about the origins and their history._ "And how do you know all about this?" I turned towards Lincoln, folding my arms. "My grandmother was a legendary. She too, carried the Ice Dragon. I could help you learn about the dragon. And by the way it's called Icy. The dragon is 9,000 years old and don't ever call it old. It gets pissed easily, okay?" "Okay."

"You have some spare time for 4 hours because you have to get ready for Lord Michel's party." He bowed and left the room, leaving the door open. _I don't think I can be a legendary, too much of a hassle. You have to keep the balance safe and protect people. Ugh... first I'm a princess and now I'm a legendary, perfect life I have._

**XXXXX**

"Lauren?" I knocked on her door. "Yes, who is it?" Lauren lifted her face from her book. "Rosella! I'm glad your okay!" Setting the book down on the bed, Lauren gave me a tight hug. "When I noticed you weren't behind me I panicked, I thought Lincoln was going to kill me." I laughed when she said that. "If he did, I would kill him myself." After a few seconds, Lauren removed her arms and sat down on the sofa. "I can't believe your a legendary, it feels awesome and nerve racking." "Why's that?" I sat down next to her. "...Well... I mean it's cool to have a friend that's has the rarest power but it's scary because of the dangers. I heard from Lincoln that he's grandmother's friend who was a legendary, was turned into the dark side. With no way to save her they had to kill her because she revealed the greatest power to their enemy. If someone gets the legendary power there's no way to stop them. They'll be invisible."

"Well thanks for making me more scared of being a legendary." _But how did I become a legendary in the first place?_ We continued chatting for a few hours but the thought of the dangers that I could be facing never left my mind.

**XXXXX**

"Lauren, Rosella, it's time to prepare for Lord Michel's party." Lincoln reminded us about the party, which I completely forgot. _I've been speaking with Lauren for 4 hours? I guess we talk a lot... _"Well, I'll see you soon Lauren." She smiled and I could feel her watching me leave the room. _It feels so strange sensing everything. I can even sense everyone's feelings and motives. I can hear the cars from the freeway. I wonder if I can hear thoughts. Ugh! This is going to be able to get used to._

**XXXXX**

"Okay, how do I get rid of these tattoos. I don't want any trouble with that Erik guy." The only problem was the tattoos. I don't anyone else to know that I'm a legendary or I might run away like Angel and Samantha. "To hide your tattoos , the spell it's called 'dispero'."

"Sounds fancy." "I'm not the one who called it like that." Lincoln said. "Well, here goes... dispero tattoos." In an instant my tattoos vanished. "Yay! How long does the spell last for?" "For as long as you want it to." "Perfect." "Now hurry up and get dressed!" Lincoln left the room, shutting the door behind. As I looked on my bed I saw a black dress. _I think this dress shows to much skin... Oh well..._

The dress was a Mason by Michelle Mason Lace Dress and I wore Sam Edelman Eve Suede Caged Black, Sandal. **A/N: From Polyvore.** My hair was down as it reached above my waist. Opening my jewellery nearby, I deciding whether I should wear my mother's necklace. _No! Just in case someone discovers it, after all my father gave it to her. And if someone discovers my identity could be blown._ Feeling down because I really wanted to wear it, I closed the jewellery box and opened my bedroom door.

Looking around I tried to find the place where Lauren and I agreed to meet before we left. 5 minutes later I found the room, entering the room I saw Lauren wearing a Flower Appliqu Sleeves Sheath Evening Gown and Charlotte Olympia Belinda Sandals. _Wow, she looks beautiful._ Lauren's hair was in a bun with strays of hair of the side of her face. Her makeup wasn't heavy as she wore eyeliner and pink lipstick which shines in the light. "Omg Rosella! We hardly look like nerds." She exclaimed as I rolled my eyes. "We'll always been called nerds in uni. But right now I'll just let it go for today." "I guess your right. Our principal has been calling me wondering where we are since we miss a day of class after our suspension." "I still don't regret breaking her nose." I changed to topic as I thought of the day where I got suspended. "I wish I could just replay that moment all over again." Lauren chuckled. "And I wish I could watch myself throwing a kid in the bin." Laughing, I shook my head. "Why did you throw the kid in the bin?" I asked. "He called my parents losers and that they should burn in hell, so I threw him in the bin." She lifted her face high, as if she was proud of doing it. "Even though you didn't remember your parents you still respected them." Her lip turned into a thin line and rested her head against the window. "I miss them, Rose. I wish I could remember their faces, their laughs and how happy they were. But now I can't remember them." Her eyes turned watery. "Hey! You'll ruin your makeup if you cry." Lauren smiled at me. "I guess the princess training is turning you into a girly-girl." I raised my eyebrows at her sentence. "I'll never become a girly-girl. I'll always be a tomboy who is the princess of Cambridge." She removed her head from the window. "Come on, let's go it's time to leave." Lauren walked past me, walking to the car.

**XXXXX**

"Rosella! You look so much like your mother." My father hugged me before we got into the car. "What happened to your tattoos?" He asked as he slowly removed his arms. "Lincoln helped me hide them, just in case that Erik guy might cause some trouble." "Ah! Erik." My father growled. "Erik has been a pain for years, he joined my mother to keep that tradition of being married before 21 law. I fought for years to remove it, but I'm amazed that I'm the King of Cambridge."

"Now, once we arrive I want you and Lauren to go the other so no one can find you suspicious arriving with us. And if anyone asks say your an old friend of Lord Michel." Lauren and I nodded.

We got inside the car and sat down, my father continued to tell us stories about our kingdom's history. _My father talks a lot about snobby women, let's help there isn't anyone like that._

**XXXXX**

_"Are you sure you want me to come? Won't it be rude for a commoner to participate in a royal party?" Isabella asked the prince of Cambridge, who invited her to be his date. "Don't worry about that, I'm make sure no one will be rude to you." **But won't it cause trouble for him? To protect a commoner? I'm not sure about this, but I can't refuse his highness.** After thinking for a while, Isabella made her decision. "I'll be honoured." She bowed. Justin smiled and walked out the room, returning to his royal duties._

**XXXXX**

"I have a question, father. Why did my mother leave?" I asked him, but then I regretted it as I saw sadness in his eyes. "Oh... I'm sorry... I shouldn't of asked that." I turned away, not looking at his face. "Your grandparents ordered her to leave because a commoner and a prince should never be together." My chest pained as I heard the sadness in his words. I wanted to cry because my mother suffered so much. _I wonder what would of happened if I didn't existed? What if my mother was accepted or from a royal family, would my grandparents accept her? Multiple questions ran through my head and I tried to process an image of my mother standing beside my father as the Queen of Cambridge._

_Ugh! I need to think about this later._ Shaking my head mentally I tried to get the questions which started increasing, out of my head. "You okay?" I turned to see Lauren looking worried. "Just nervous about the party." I forced a smile, luckily she accept the smile and she started a small conversation. "I'm more scared about dancing..." Frowning at her words I asked a question. "Didn't you have princess training that involved dancing?" "Yeah, but I'm scared I might forget how to do it. Like what happens if I step on someone's toes?" I chuckled to myself. "Don't worry Lauren I have faith in you." I rested my hand on her arm and I felt something. _I can sense magic inside of Lauren. I sense she control light. She's the fairy of light._ Removing my hand, I rested my hand against the window as we made our way to Nobel Michel Castle.

"Could you stop here?" My father asked the driver as we parked the car a few metres away from the castle. "It's not far but I'll meet you two in the castle?" We both nodded and exited the car. "Be safe and use your magic to contact Lincoln or to defend yourselves." My father smiled as he closed the door and drove off. "It's freezing!" Lauren constantly kept rubbing her arms. "I'm not cold. Come on, let's go."

_Ugh! I'm not good with high heels. Don't trip Rose, don't trip!_ "Hey lovely's, care to join us." A group of drunken guys waved their bottles towards us. Just ignore and everything will go okay. _I hope..._

A few minutes we arrived in Nobel Michel Castle, Lauren and I were puffed out and once we saw stairs. _Oh god! It was the end of us all! I'm never going to walk in heels!_ "...L-let's... wait... a .. few minutes..." Lauren tried to regain her breathe. As for me I was like death. My heart was beating way too first and I thought it was going to explode any minute. I looked up at the entrance and I saw Lincoln... _That little!_ He was laughing his head off. I growled quietly, clenching my fists tight hoping my tattoos wouldn't appear. "Let's go." We both walked up the stairs and Lincoln immediately straighten. I walked over to him. "Did you watch us suffer?" I pointed a finger at his face. "Yes and it was funny, I actually recorded it and sent it to King Justin." "Your lucky I'm not going to kill you." He smirked at the comment and walked inside the party.

_Note to self: Can't kill Lincoln, maybe I'll draw a moustache on his face! _My face lightened in an instant. Lauren noticed as she looked at me worried. "Let's go inside."

As we entered the hall was elegant as well with the noble women. Looking around I saw my father talking with the King and Queen of Charles. Lincoln was standing beside him as well another butler who looked older stood the opposite. A few people were dancing to elegant music. Lauren's eyes were sparkling as she saw the room, it was like seeing something new. I felt happy when I sensed my mother's presence when she was here twenty-two years ago.

"We've got company." Lauren whispered in my right ear. Looking to my left I saw six men walking towards us. "Ummm... Know them?" I whispered back. "They-" "Your that girl who past out in the park." A man with brown hair and green eyes spoke. _Wow.. Not even a hello, he just speaks straight to the point. "_Ummm... I'm sorry but I don't recall knowing you." "They found you in the park when your were unconscious." Lauren whispered again. "Oh! Well thank you." I bowed politely. "Why are you here?" The same guy questioned again. _This guy is an idiot!_ "What are we playing here twenty questions?" I folded my arms across my chest. _He looks pissed._ "Sorry about him are you feeling any better?" A man with white hair and purple eyes, politely spoke. "I'm feeling better." I smiled.

"We should be going, goodbye." A man with purple hair and eyes left. Soon they all left saying their farewells. Men... Just as the thought crossed my mind, a voice filled the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience! Please turn your eyes now to the balcony atop the spiral staircase." We both looked at the excited crowd and everyone was staring up at the balcony. Our eyes were also drawn up the stairs. "The eyes of the world are all upon them; the future kings of the six greatest kingdoms on earth!" _What?_ And then the spotlight snapped on, illuminating the figures of six men. _The future kings? Those guys are!?_ I stared wide-eyed at the men's faces. "First is Charles's own Prince Edward!" At those words, one of the men started down the spiral staircase. _He's a prince of Charles?! I should of paid more attention in the princess training!_ He stepped down off the stairs and another pair of footsteps could be heard coming down the staircase. "Prince Wilfred of Philip!" As my eyes followed him, the next prince was also introduced. "Prince Keith of Liberty!" _The idiot was actually a prince. Do I have to apologize?_ I felt slightly suffocated as I saw Prince Keith coming down the stairs. Then another face entered my line of sight. "Prince Roberto of Altaria!" As I was still in shock, another man was being introduced to the audience. "Prince Joshua of Dres Van!" A very smartly put-together man looked down upon the crowd. Finally I couldn't hide my shock, even as the spotlight fell on the last prince. "And Prince Glenn of Oriens." _He looks a fair bit younger than the other princes, though._

At last all six men had made their way down the staircase and a great storm of applause naturally filled the room. _How could it be that the six men that saved me all turned out to be princes?_ After that it had come time for the receiving line, but we were unable to approach the princes. However the space in front of the princes was filled by an army of women. There was no clear way to get in front of them. "Shesh! Their popular." Lauren folded her arms. "No kidding." "Hey, you two!" We both turned to see two women in red walk towards us. One of them had blonde hair and the other had brown hair, they both had brown eyes. "Who would invite commoners?!" "I agree Mia! Commoners are lousy!" I took one step towards them but I felt an hand on my hand. "Don't Rose, you'll cause drama." Clicking my tongue in irritation I walked away from them. _This stupid! Now I know why my mother broke one of their noses._ Just then, someone shoved past me and sent me knocking into another stranger. "Watch it!" Oh! _Wops!_ Flung forward, I tumbled to the ground, my hands breaking my fall. Silence fell around me for a few moments. _Argh! How embarrassing!_ I hurriedly tried to stand and then... "Are you two alright?" A hand approached before us, together with that voice. _Oh, that voice is..._ I looked up and there was Prince Edward smiling at me. "Thanks." I borrowed his hand and pulled myself as the prince gently smiled.

"... So you... are a prince." I nervously spoke as Lauren wrapped her arms around herself. "Sorry for not telling you." He lowered his eyes. "It's alright." Just then Prince Edward's butler called out to him. "Oh... I suppose I must be going." "Farewell." Lauren and I said in a sync. Just then music slowly swelled and filled the room again from nowhere. In response to the music, couples started to form throughout the ballroom. _Is there going to be dancing?_ It seemed as if there was a chance to dance with the princes, as well judging by the great hordes of women that were surrounding them once again. _Amazing... But, well, it has nothing to do with me. Maybe I should go hit up the food tables while everyone's dancing_. "I'll be at the food tables." "Okay." Lauren quietly replied.

**Third Person POV**

As Rosella left, leaving Lauren behind a voice spoke behind her. "May I have this dance?" Huh?! Lauren thought as she turned around to see...

**Rosella's POV**

I began walking towards the tables where the food was laid out. "Might I have this dance?" _Huh?!_ I turned and standing there before me was...

**Well who do you think picked Lauren and Rosella to dance? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Trouble

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! As you can tell I combined Runaway Princess with the Last Heir and the title, and summary have been changed. Well since I have school holidays next week I'll be able to update quicker. If anyone reads Lies and Secrets and The Black Cats I'll try my best to update. Well I won't waste any of your time. And by the way the Queen and King's for Kingdom of Magic is Juliana and Lucas.**

_Few Years Ago..._

_Inside the castle of the Kingdom of Magic, several men were sitting down but only one man was standing. No one would expect the words the come out of his mouth. "Minister, your aware Princess Angel is legendary?" The minister scrunched his face, curious of him bringing this up. "You all have heard that every legendary's carry the most powerful magic in the entire world." "What are you suggesting, Erik?" One of the audience asked. "Instead of the magic being having the power, we, humans should have this power." Erik looked around the audience, hoping for someone to agree with him. "Are you insane, Erik?! We can't force legendary's, let alone a princess to surrender the ultimate power!" "Yeah!"_

_"Then what will happen if the Human World is facing a new threat, will this 'princess' save us?" There was a hint of sarcasm and mockery in Erik's words. The audience looked at each, everyone looked clearly upset. "Erik! Leave!" The minister banged his fist against the table, startling everyone. "But!-" "Now! How dare you consider this action! It's treason forcing a legendary giving up the power. Everyone knows only a legendary shall reveal a power if it's an emergency! It's not an emergency now, is it?! I shall inform the King and Queen of Magic of this conversation." "F***." Erik cursed under his breath as he gathered his document and left the room. _

_Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Magic..._

_"Thank you for helping us, King Justin." Juliana bowed deeply. She was informed about Erik's decision to restrain Angel, using her to control the Human World. After the call Lucas and Juliana decided to find a way to save Angel's life. "But what Samantha? She will be deeply sad of Angel's departure." Juliana looked down at the ground. "We've decided that Samantha will leave the Kingdom as well until Erik is gone." "You know Erik will always find a way to get Angel." "I know." Juliana whispered as she walked towards the window, standing in front of it as she watched her two children playing with their childhood friends. "I just wish Erik never did this. I know I'm asking a lot. I'm also deeply sorry about not helping you with Isabella, she was an incredible woman." _

_Justin looked down, clenching his fists tightly then releasing them. "I know... I'm actually looking for her, but I haven't found any luck. She's pretty hard woman to find." Juliana smiled before looking back at Justin. "Shall we start the preparations now? Before Erik comes for Angel." Justin nodded. _

_Outside in the garden, four children were playing in the garden. "Aren't these roses beautiful, Eddie?" Samantha asked as she played with the petals. "They are beautiful indeed." Edward smiled at her. "But not as beautiful as you, Samantha." Samantha instantly blushed. "Ed..." He chuckled at the princess. "What's wrong Samantha, your face is brighter than the rose." Samantha puffed her cheeks. "Eddie!" _

_"I can hear the wedding bells. Samantha is the fairy of Nature and Edward has a thing for nature as well. They're perfect for each other." Angel had a image of Samantha and Edward, grown up, getting married. Shaking her head mentally she tried to get the image out of her head. "They're always off in their little world." Joshua watched as the prince and princess admired the flowers. Angel giggled to herself. "You got that right." Then Angel rested her head on Joshua's lap, looking up the sky. "It's weird, the Magic World is out there and I'm here." "What do you mean?" "It feels weird because where I come from is out in the universe." Joshua and Angel looked up the sky until someone's voice rang through the garden. _

_"Angel! Samantha!" Raising her head, Angel looked up to see her mother walking up to her. "Mother!" Samantha and Angel ran towards the queen. "How was your day today?" "Fun!" Angel smiled brightly. Juliana's chest pained when she saw how happy they were. "Girls, I need to say something very important." They both nodded urging her to continue. "Today you're leaving the Kingdom and won't return for a few years." "Wha-?!" Angel's eyes instantly turned watery. "But you promised we'll be together!" Angel clung to her leg. "I know sweetie, but Erik wants to use you for your powers. I can't let you be in danger, do you understand?" Angel nodded. "Samantha, I need you to be there for Angel. As much I don't want this... I want to keep you girls safe." Juliana bent down stroking their cheeks. "I need you to say goodbye to your friends. Don't worry you'll see them again." "Okay..." _

_"Joshy!" Angel immediately clung onto Joshua's arm. "What's wrong?" "I'm not going to see you for a long time." Angel's tears stained his jacket. "Why?" "I... I can't stay.. I'm sorry..."' Angel's grip tightened. "Promise me, when this thing you can't stay is over... You'll be my princess." Angel's cheeks glowed red. "O-okay." Her voice shook of surprise and happiness. "Goodbye.." Angel removed her grip and turned to see Samantha saying her goodbyes to Edward. Juliana's heart was breaking as she saw their goodbyes. "Come along, girls." Angel and Samantha held hands as they walked back inside. _

_"Mother, where are we going?" Samantha asked as they packed their clothes into a suitcase. "A friend of mine has a found an orphanage for kids, I promise we'll be together again." Juliana cupped her face with her hands. "I've notified your father about the situation, he's agreed to this situation. We'll send postcards, the only people who know about this care King Steven, King Justin, your father, your grandfather Lord Michel and I. But stay away from Erik, he will do anything to get his hands on the legendary power. I cannot let you suffer. If you need help there's a child in the orphanage called Rosella Stonewood. She possess the Ice Flame, I senses you will be friends with her." "Done!" Angel finished and zipped her suitcase. _

**XXXXX**

**Angel's POV**

"Samantha, come on out! I'm in no mood to play hide and seek!" I leaned against the kitchen counter waiting for Samantha to have dinner. "Samantha! It's been half an hour, get out here now!" I raised my voice by accident. I_ hope she doesn't get angry with me._ Growing frustrated I walked upstairs and stood in front of her door. Raising my hand to knock, immediately I heard voices causing my hand to fall back. "Make any sound and your dead." I growled quietly and tried to figure a plan out. Walking back the stairs to decided to go to the backyard and climb the veranda. Holding on to one pole I raised my head to see five men. Two of them had their guns pointing towards the door, one of the was searching through Samantha's belongings and the other two had their guns pointing towards Samantha.

Samantha's mouth was covered by duck tap and her legs and arms were tied up. "Where's your big sister?" "Where's Angel?" They kept asking questions. _How the hell can she answer your questions when her mouth is covered?! You guys are idiots!_ Trying to get on the veranda, a vase that Samantha treasured fell. A large crash sound echoed the room and they immediately turned to look outside. "What the hell was that?" Quickly, I sped underneath of the veranda. "You three go check it out." "Yes, sir!" I heard their footsteps leaving the room. Using this chance I quickly climbed up the veranda again and cloaked myself. "A vase fell, what's so special about us leaving?" I heard the others complaining outside.

Just as I was about to attack the other two, a phone started ringing. "Hello... We have Samantha but not Angel... Yes sir!.." It was a short conversation and he hang up the phone. "Erik wants Angel now, search the whole perimeter!" "Yes, sir!" The other guy left, just leaving Samantha, him and I. _Now is my chance!_ My right hand glowed and I covered his face. "Mph!" Soon he past out and I quietly lowered him to the ground. "You okay?" I asked Samantha has I ripped the tap off her mouth. "Ow... I'm fine, I'm sorry." "What are you sorry about?" Samantha lowered his gaze. "For getting us into trouble." I raised my hand after removing the binds off of her. "It's no one's fault, no one could predict this could happen." "I guess so." She stood up, smoothing her floral dress. "I'm also sorry for breaking the sunflower pot." I scratched the back of my neck "You what?" Her eyes widened. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to find it in the Magic World?" I shrugged and took a peek out in the balcony. "Come on, we're taking my motorbike. Erik is behind this, he found us." "What? How?" Samantha whispered as we walked down the stairs quietly. As I rested my hand on the front door...

"Hey!" _Shit! One of them found us._ The others must of been alerted because I sensed their footsteps coming this direction. "Run!" I pushed the door and grabbed Samantha's hand. "Get on!" I threw her towards the bike. Sitting in front I hastily put my helmet on. A gun shot echoed the neighborhood. Looking at my helmet in the hands, a bullet went through it, smashing the glass. _Damn..._

"Ready?" I threw the helmet on the ground. "Yep!" Samantha wrapped her arms around me. Switching the motorbike on, I didn't waste anytime driving on the road. "Where are we going?" Samantha asked. "Mother said 'if Erik finds us, come to Nobel Michel Castle.'" "Isn't there a party going on?!" "Gives me more reason to punch Erik!" I smirked as Samantha punched my stomach slightly.

**Rosella's POV**

"May I ask for this dance?" _Why me?_ I don't want to turn around but I guess I have no choice. I hesitatingly turned around and my eyes widened of who was standing in front of me. The future king of Altaria stood in front of me, holding a hand in front of me. Looking to my left, I saw my father lowering his head slightly before turning his attention back to the King and Queen of Magic. Quickly looking around I made eye contact with Lauren as she walking to the dance floor with Prince Wilfred. Finally I turned my attention to the prince and smiled. "It would be my please." I put my hand on top of his as we walked to the dance floor.

Lifting my dress slightly, I bowed elegantly. Then I felt a hand on my waist and he pulled me closer. _This is so embarrassing._ Trying to hide my embarrassment I lowered my head, looking down at my feet. Just then, I heard a laughter above my head. "Is looking down like that fun?" "What?" I lifted my head slowly to see Prince Roberto's face surprisingly close to me. I didn't answer and he spoke again, laughter evident In his words. "You won't have fun if you stay nervous like that." _Wha?!_ My full attention was in his smile, when I felt my hand being drawn up quickly. _Oh!_ His strong arms caught me as I lost balance. Before I knew it, Prince Roberto had struck a pose while supporting me. The people started to stare. _Oh god this embarrassing!_ My cheeks flamed red and Prince Roberto lifted me upright again. The dance took on a new flavour as Prince Roberto swayed this way and around the dance floor. But his steps were still perfectly timed to the music and we gathered more attention.

_I wonder what other people are thinking when they see this? Lincoln will definitely give me triple princess training._ Prince Roberto seemed to read my previous thought as he stared into my eyes. "Are you worried about people watching us?" "Yes..." "I see..." Prince Roberto smiled as he gently pressed his forehead against mine. Wha-?! "Then, keep your eyes on me." My heart beat even louder as I could feel his breath on my lip. "Look at me until you can't think of anything else." His words seemed to echo through the parts of our bodies that touched. My heartbeat only quickened, yet my body began to relax. "That's it. Very nice." I was hooked by his soft voice and smile, and I found myself beaming at him. After a while, our steps started to match up. _Okay, I think I regret disliking dancing, because it's really fun._ The song then stopped and Prince Roberto slowed to a stop. I stopped in time with him and looked up towards his face. "Thank you, Your Highness." I bowed my head and Prince Roberto turned to me with a satisfied look. "It's is I who should be thanking you." _Huh?_ "To have the pleasure of dancing with a beautiful girl such as yourself, the time we just spent is as valuable to me as any treasure." I was about to speak when the women around us started to crowd around, pushing their way through. "Dance with me next, Your Highness!" "No, please choose me instead!" The women kept pushing until I found myself in the outside of their circle. I looked to see Prince Roberto had disappeared completely behind the wall of ladies. I took in the scene as I thought, and some of the women started looking my way. Their eyes were sharp, painting me as a nuisance. _I think it would be best if I stayed with Lauren._

Looking around I saw Lauren walking towards me. "Goodness, princes's are so popular." I chuckled. "You don't say..." Then I heard two familiar voices. "Get your hands off me!" Everyone turned to the sound of voice. _Huh?_ I saw Angel and Samantha being dragged towards Lord Michel. "We found these two snooping around the castle, they call themselves princess." "Doesn't anyone remember us?!" Angel exclaimed. "Remove your hands from them, they are the princesses of Magic." Lord Michel had a serious as he spoke. Immediately the guards looked guilty. "U-um.. I'm sorry." They walked away. "Follow me, we need to speak about your arrival in private." The two sisters looked each other as they followed him from behind. Angel looked around as she made eye contact with me. "Hello Rosella and Lauren." She waved as us and everyone looked at us. Oh god! "I'm going to be get changed." I whispered quietly for no one to hear. "Same here." We restrained ourselves from running away as we walked to the change room.

After the party I had changed into a red Chicnova Fashion Boat Neckline Flouncing Dress and black ankle lace boots. Lauren had to stay with Prince Wilfred because of problems with her Kingdom. However for me, I was just heading home. _I can't keep my father waiting, I must hurry._ I was rushing towards the exit when I heard hurried footsteps behind me. _Huh?_ I turned around to see Prince Roberto. We seemed to notice each at exactly the same time. For some reason, Prince Roberto was running in my direction at top speed. _Why is he running?_ I didn't have time to ask before he came closer and took a hold of my hand. "Just run." "Run where?" Hand in hand and we ran along together. "Your Highness, wait!" "I'm sorry. I can't wait. If I stop now, there will be all kinds of trouble." _What does he mean?_ Prince Roberto seemed to be rather concerned with something behind him as he kept looking back. Down the hall, I could see a horde of ladies running toward us. _What on earth... I see what he meant about not being able to stop._ We ran through the halls as we made our way out of Nobel Michel Castle.

We arrived in Altaria Kingdom, along with Prince Roberto's butler, Alberto. Apparently Prince Roberto told the women that we were both going out. _I swear, are princes's like this?_ Shaking the thought I paid attentions as the maids gathered around. "Welcome home, Your Highness." I took my first steps into Villa Altaria and a group of what appeared to be servants bowed towards us at the same time. Prince Roberto smiled carelessly as he saw them. "Hey guys." Prince Roberto spoke in a casual tone. Just then a sharp voice called out. "Again, properly this time. Prince Roberto shrugged casually and greeted them once more. "Good evening, everyone?" "You need no say it like it is a question, but that will do for now." While looking around my surroundings there was gorgeous interior design was coupled with historic furniture. But most of all the room gave off a warm, inviting vibe. I relaxed my shoulders a bit and I heard Alberto address me. "Miss Stonewood,. Please allow us to show you to the room you will be using during your stay here." A maid came towards us. "Please follow me." "Thank you." I followed after the maid who started walking away with a bag of clothes that my father secretly gave me along with my necklace that I treasure. Just then, I felt eyes behind me. I turned around and saw Prince Roberto looking as if he wanted to say something. I then turned back around and walked away.

It was late, near midnight. I can't sleep. I had gotten changed for bed and was sitting on the sofa. I had tried going to bed once, but found I could settle. _What's going to happen next?_ I was gazing at the night sky from out my window, when there was a knock on the door. I stood up despite feeling a sinking sensation in my stomach. "Hello?" The door opened and it was Prince Roberto. "Good evening." I gave a slight bow and Prince Roberto smiled warmly at me. "May I come in?" _What? At this time of night?_ Well, I guess I do owe him for letting me stay here. "All right." I stepped back a little as if gesturing for him to come inside and he smiled cheerfully. "Thanks." He pressed his hand against my back gently and closed the door behind him. As the door closed, I felt my nerves heighten. "Excuse me, but do you need me for something?" He smiled secretively in response to my question. He then sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned to me with his hand. _W-what?_ He must have seen me put my guard up as he gave a wry smile. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to do anything strange, but if you could please come and lay down on the bed." He shows me what he had been carrying behind his back.

It was an old picture book. "What's that?" I asked. "It's my favourite picture book. _Prince Roberto likes picture books? That's really surprising._ Prince Roberto smiled as he looked straight at me. "You can't sleep, right?" My heart beat a little faster at his words. "So I thought you might like a bedtime story." _Bedtime story sounds a little different when he says it like that._ "Excuse me, but how did you know I was having trouble getting to sleep?" Prince Roberto's eyes crinkled as he looked over to the window. "I was walking in the garden just before and your window with light still on." _Oh..._ I lowered my eyes automatically and sensed Prince Roberto standing up. I heard his footsteps coming closer and he stopped just in front of me. "And I though you must be having trouble sleeping tonight..." I looked up and was startled by the seriousness of his gaze. "I'm sorry for getting you involved with my thoughtless words." "Your Highness.." "I don't really think this will make up for it, but..."

Prince Roberto took my hand gently as he spoke. "If you can't sleep, then I can at least stay and keep you company till morning." My heart quivered at his soft voice. Prince Roberto led over by the hand over to the bed. "Now, lie down." I had been resisting him before, but for some reason I automatically got under the covers. Prince Roberto smiled as he sat next to me. "It's my first time reading it to someone so I'm not sure if I'll do a good job or not.." He said jokingly before he opened the boo slowly and took a deep breath. "This story is about a Kingdom, far, far away." Prince Roberto's voice added flavour to the telling of the story. It was a story of a prince and princess, they fall in love unaware of each other's social status and end up getting married together. _It was a lovely story._ I wouldn't have picked Prince Roberto as someone who likes these kinds of things. While thinking this, the sweet story had eased my feelings a bit. My eyelids grew heavy as I listened to his calm voice. And before I realised it. I had entered the realm of dreams.

I sensed the bright light in the room and my eyes flew open. The first thing that entered my sight was the morning sun streaming through the window. _I fell asleep._ I sat up, but of course Prince Roberto was gone. I sighed, before noticing the picture book next to my pillow. There was a note sitting on top. _"Was my reading okay? I was kind of relieved at seeing your pretty face while you sleep... Sleep well." Prince Roberto..._

I sighed and buried my face into the pillow. _This is going to be tough keeping this secret._

**Angel's POV**

Few hours ago at the same time Rosella and Prince Roberto were running away from the women. "I thought you were hiding from Erik?" Mother came into the room along with father. "Our location has be compromised. Five men came and attacked us. I remembered your words when we left the kingdom. Mother smiled as she stroked Samantha's hair. "We have to find a new location." Her face turned serious. "How about they stay with their childhood friends." We turned around to see grandfather sitting down. "Lord Michel, are you sure about that?" "I'm sure Juliana. It's been years since they played with them. It's time they must face this threat together." Grandfather declared. "Together?" I asked. "Rosella is a legendary as well, her father informed me, King Justin." Grandfather smiled.

"Father, you never told me about this." Father walked towards him. "I only discovered about her existence a week ago. Lauren is the princess of Athena." _They're both princesses?! It's nice to meet a legendary who is a princess. Mother was right, we would be friends._

**Third Person POV**

"Where is he? I'm freezing out here!" A woman with blonde hair shivered and constantly kept rubbing her arms. "Don't worry he'll be here." Another woman with brown hair folded her arms. "Sorry I took too long, ladies." A man brown hair along with stray of white hair, walked towards them. "The Ice Flame, you know who has it." The brunette woman walked towards him. The man chuckled. "I do, but I need to use her powers for something then you can have her." "What's her name?" The blonde woman stood beside the woman. "Rosella Stonewood." "Stonewood." They both hissed. "What will become of Angel?" "I no longer need her, Rosella is more powerful." The man smirked evilly. "Just tell us on what you plan to do." The man chuckled and turned around. "To control all Legendary's and the entire world of Magic and Human. And you two are going to reel her in. Do your best to piss her off. So we have ourselves a deal?" The two woman looked at each other. "Indeed."

**Uh oh! Trouble is stirring. Next chapter will be fun. I feel sorry for Rosella and Lauren because they have to keep their identity. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	6. The History of the Ice Flame

**Lauren's POV**

At the same time Rosella woke up...

The next morning I was having breakfast with the King, Queen and Prince Wilfred. Uncle has told me that the kingdom is having trouble and asked the King and Queen of Philip to allow me to stay here for a few days due to 'my orphanage having trouble'. "I'm so about your situation with the orphanage." The Queen spoke as she ate. "Wilfred dear, please assist her whenever you can." The King talked this time. Prince Wilfred replied without enthusiasm. "Of course." His parents smiled bitterly at his response. "We are sorry. He is not a very affectionate young man." "Honestly when he is away for public affairs or at official functions. I worry whether he is able to communicate properly or not." Prince Wilfred lowered his eyes at the remark. "I am sorry." _Are Prince Wilfred and his parents always like this?_

I was returning to my room after breakfast, when I was approached by Prince Wilfred. _What?_ I stopped walking as he came closer. "I hope me being here isn't causing any problems." His reply was as expressionless as before. "Not really." He always seems so cold and indifferent. I dropped my gaze, and Prince Wilfred surprised me by patting me on the head. It seemed so natural that for one moment, I was unable to comprehend what was happening. "You have no need to worry. You aren't causing us any trouble..." My heart beat faster at his kind touch. "Your Highness." My voice was but a murmur, yet Prince Wilfred gave a soft smile. "You can call me Wilfred." "Huh?" "You don't need to call me 'Your Highness'. It is merely the title of my birth." I can't address a prince by their first name... "May I call you Prince Wilfred?" He replied with a curt nod. "I don't mind." I blushed a little as I faced him and the conversations came to a halt...

Stepping lightly away from him, I made my way back to my own room, leaving Wilfred behind. Everyone has been so welcoming and helpful, Prince Wilfred and Claude especially. Suddenly my cell phone rang. On the screen was Angel's name. _How did she get my number?_

"Hello?" I answered. "Hey Lauren, Rosella gave me your number." Oh.. "How is Rosella?" Angel chuckled. "It seems Prince Roberto has been stirring trouble for her, but he told the people that Rosella is a lost relative to cover her identity. Anyway there's another reason I called... Could you meet with Samantha at Magic Kingdom today?" I frowned slightly of her request but I accepted the meeting and hang up the phone, getting ready to the kingdom.

**Rosella's POV**

I was dining room and told by Alberto that they tried to cover up the story by telling to reporters that I was a distant relative. _This is crazy! I'm causing so much trouble._ I didn't pat attention as Alberto revealed a newspaper and scolding Roberto for this incident. I thought to myself, but couldn't say anything. Just then, the door opened. "Don't be so hard on the boy Alberto. Roberto is still young. I turned around to see an older gentleman standing there. "Father..." Roberto muttered quietly. _What? He's Prince Roberto's father? That's must mean he's the King..._ He seems quite young. I thought as I looked at him and Alberto bowed slowly. "If you had only called me Sire would have come to collect you from your room." "I don't need you to come for me in my own home." He took the seat at the head of the table and smiled wryly at Alberto. "Really, you can tell you used to be Roberto tutor. You still act like it." Tutor? So Alberto's wasn't always a butler? Prince Roberto chimed in next. "Truly. I wish he would treat us more like a servant should treat his masters." Alberto looked sideways at him. "Then I suggest you become a master worth serving." "Uh.." Part of the reason Alberto is so tough on him is because he used to be a tutor.

The King had been laughing at the two of them, before his attention switched to me. "And who might this be?" _Oh..._ "My name is Rosella Stonewood. It is an honour to meet you, Your Highness." I stood up and bowed and the King smiled serenely towards me. "Oh, yes. I am sorry. I had heard of your arrival here, but It was already very late last night." "Please excuse my late introduction when you are being so kind as to allow me to stay here." "You needn't be so formal. This situation must be hard for you.. All because of my son's carelessness. I cannot apologise in his place for what he did.. But you are welcome to stay here until this entire mess has died down." "Thank you very much." I bowed once more and Prince Roberto put his head down on the table."Weren't you supposed to be backing me up here?" The King smiled brightly at Prince Roberto. _They must be close. They remind me of my father and I._ I found myself smiling, and the King looked around the room. "It's a little earlier than usual, but shall we have some breakfast?" "Understood, I shall bring breakfast in shortly." Alberto replied. "I'm so hungry!" For a prince he sure doesn't act like one.

Everyone turned and sat upright at the table. It was then that I noticed something. _Where's Prince Roberto's mother?_ But everyone seemed to act as normal, and I kept this thought to myself.

After breakfast I returned to my room. _Ugh! _I'm so exhausted even though it's still morning. _I really hate keeping the secret that I'm a princess._ As I thought to myself I heard my phone ringing. _Is it Lauren? I haven't heard from her since the party at Nobel Michel._ I walked over to the bedside table and saw Angel's name on the screen.

_How did she get my number?_ Frowning slightly I answered the phone. "Hello?" I was welcome with a cheery voice. "Hi Rosella! I heard about your princess status and your legendary powers so I thought I would train you. Usually legendary's spend twenty years in the Magic World training but I thought I would teach you the basics. Wanna come over to the Magic Kingdom?" _Training is really twenty years. And how on earth did she find out about me being a princess and a legendary? _"Yeah that would be nice, thanks." I sensed her smiling. "Great! Teleport here, I've also invited the princes's to come for a special meeting." _Teleport? How? And what meeting?_ "Oh! I forgot the spell... What was it?... Uh... Oh yeah, 'la porte'. Bye!" She hanged up on me. I guess I have to use the spell.

Settling my phone down I stood in the middle of the bedroom. Raising both of my hands I started the spell 'La Porte Magic Kingdom.' My hands glowed blue and I found myself inside the castle of Magic Kingdom. Woah! It's so beautiful. It really feels like I'm in the Magic World. It was then I realised my right half of my body revealed the tattoos. _Didn't I put a spell for that?_ I looked around and saw a figure coming from the staircase. A woman with white hair and hazel eyes was walking towards me with a smile on her face. "You must be Rosella." I bowed down politely. "Please raise your head." I raised my head as she continued to speak. "My name Juliana, Queen of Magic. I was close friends with your mother Isabella and your father King Justin." _How does she know that I'm a princess? I swear if it's easy to notice why hasn't it been announced?_ "Please follow me, Angel has been expecting you." She turned around as I phastily followed her outside.

Outside I could hear rocks breaking and something in the ground moving. The garden was amazing with roses, lilies, daisies, tulips and sunflowers. As we got close to our destination I saw Angel with bright yellow wings and an orange combat outfit. She was meditating, floating from the ground and a yellow circle appeared. Wow! She must be that good if she had training. "Angel, dear. Rosella is here." The circle faded and Angel stood up with her wings gone. "Rosella, it's good to see you at a better circumstances." She smiled as she watched out in the distance. "I see you've met my mother." She brought her attention back. "Thanks, mother." Juliana smiled back. "I wish to stay longer but I must attend to some royal duties concerning with the Magic World." She bowed slightly before leaving. "I'm surprised that your a legendary, that makes you more powerful, having the chance to control two rare magic." _Two? _"What do you mean by 'two'?" I curiously asked. Then I suddenly remembered the day I found out I was a legendary, Lincoln spoke about that. _"We've discovered that you carry the Ice Dragon and some other power." _I frowned slightly as Angel began to speak. "Your ancestors have passed to their children the worlds greatest power in the universe, the Ice Flame. I thought you would know about that but when I learnt your past, well I thought I would be the one to tell you." She smiled for a second. "The Ice Flame was created many centuries ago and when your ancestors travelled with another group they discovered the power. Rumours spread through the town that the magic was cursed, but your ancestors were given the chance to take the power, it gradually accepted your ancestors. The Ice Flame mostly protects you from crazy low temperatures and it boosts your Ice Dragon. Your grandmother and your mother had the power until when your mother gave birth to you, the power was passed on to you. To be honest I'm amazed that your powers haven't controlled you. Having two great powers could be an advantage when your fighting a tough enemy." Angel explained to me about my origins and culture of the Ice Flame. "Ready for training, even though it's just for an hour?" I eagerly nodded and snapped my fingers. The same combat as Angel but different colour, it was an icy blue.

"Okay, following my position." She sat on the ground and had her hands in a meditation position. Following her actions I could feel myself floating and my icy blue wings. Through the meditation I started to see some visions.

**Vision 1**: _"Steady, Isabella. Keep yourself into focus. Don't think about anything but my voice., okay?" A woman with black hair and blue eyes watched as a child, Isabella was floating. "Now try and made a circle, but just using your mind." Isabella frowned and focused all her energy onto a circle. Soon an icy blue circle formed in front of the child. "Well done, Isabella!"_

**Vision 2**: _An icy blue dragon was roaring through the skies. It was looking a young girl, the 9,000 year old dragon floated through the Human World undetected when suddenly, it felt a magic that a young girl had. Through that magic the dragon sensed her future and saw that she was the one the possess the Ice Dragon._

**Angel's POV**

It's been a hour since our mediation and Rosella seemed to be deep into thought. Should I shake her? I hesitated as I shook Rosella slight. Her eyes slowly opened and she quickly looked around before her magic faded. "Kyaah!" She fell onto the ground and her clothes changed into a blue skirt, a blue top and black ankle boots. "You okay?" My wings vanished and I quickly walked over to Rosella. "Yeah, just an intense vision." I frowned at her words. _Visions? I never get visions from mediating. _"Angel?" Rosella's voice brought me back. 'I'm okay... A-anyway there's a meeting in a hour, wanna come?" I tried my best to change the topic. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Your a princess, you have attend meetings like this." "I guess your right." I smiled as Rosella got up. "I'm going to get dressed, see you at the meeting." Walking away and inside the castle, I changed into a top and jeans along with black heels before heading out.

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with school work so I'm planning to update all my stories. And I'm sorry this chapter is shorter, next chapter we will meet Erik and Mia and Sarina. I wonder what Rosella might do?**


End file.
